Letters
by Lazy-Afternoons-zzZ
Summary: When Hermione falls ill, she if forced to reside at St. Mungos hospital, while her daughter is left at home alone. Bored one summer afternoon she uncovers a past that was not meant to be known.In finding these letters Olivia must know, who is her father?
1. Chapter 1

When hermione falls ill, she if forced to reside at st. Mungos hospital for a couple weeks. While her daughter is left at home alone. Bored one summer afternoon she uncovers a past that was not meant to be known. In finding these love letters livia sets out to find the truth behind her existence, who is her real father?

On a warm summer morning Olivia woke to the bright sun shining through her parted curtains. It was only eight yet the sun was already high in the sky. She slowly pulled the covers off her body and sleepily rubbed her eyes. All she could think about was yesterdays unfortunate events. How had she been so stupid as to pour the wrong liquid into the soup? Her dumb mistake landed her mother in the hospital for two to three weeks and she was left all alone.

The room was radiating with color ad beauty, Livia had always taken pride in her bedroom, it was her sanctuary. The soft cream color of her curtains mixed perfectly with the pastals of her walls and doors. It was always a marvelous experience to wake up in such beauty.

She stood up, walking to her mirror. The pale grey eyes she had inherited from, actually, she didn't know who she got her eyes from, her mothers were richly brown and fathers bright blue, stared back at her. If she would've seen her eyes on another person she would've felt that they were caught in utter indifference and distain for life. She laughed at this thought, everyone always complimented on how beautiful her eyes were. She grew quit attatched to them by the age of six. Her wavy long light brown hair hung over her left shoulder as she brushed away at the knotts. What am I going to do today? She thought to herself. Now that she was alone in the house, something she'd always wished for, she had no idea what she would do to occupy her time. There was always cooking, but after yesterday she felt that she shouldn't go near the kitchen again. She could always work on her drawings, which she absolutely loved to do. She could practice her piano, which she despised... None of these appealed to her quite this early in the morning so she just went down stairs to the library and read to herself.

Unfortunately as the day grew so did her hunger. The book, she was a couple chapters away from finishing, lay closed on the velvet chair with a book mark hidden between the pages, as she went into the kitchen to get a bite to eat. The black soot from the explosion was still covering mostly everything, but she managed to find an untouched peice of bread and an apple. She took it back to the library with her and began to read her book again. A short thrity minutes later the book was finished and so was her lunch. Now what? She asked herself gazing around the room. The books were all hardcover and all contained interesting facts and spells and potions that she would never truly care about.

She had three hours until her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry came to visit, along with her baby cousin Lily. They were lovely people altogether but more important they were amazing family members. Olivia loved her aunts kind gentle touch and her uncles strong passionate and hilarious personality. She could definitely see why her mum had been such great friends in their school days.

And then there was her father, Ron Weasley. He was the nicest, people you could've ever met. He loved both Hermione and Olivia as much as someone could love another. Olivia didn't remember her father that much, but there were a few key memories she would never forget. Like when she was four and they went to the park. He was pushing her gently on the swing, but something had caught his attention and she accidentilly hit him in the face when she swung back. Or another time at her fifth birthday party, He wore a big pink bow on his head for the whole night just because she'd asked him to. It was moments like this when she felt the deep pang of loss and desire.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I kind of cut the story off at an awkward place... I'm new to this and I just wanted to see if anyone was interested...

She missed her father so much. It wasn't fair that he had to go so early in her life. The day he died Olivia locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out. She was five. She hated him then, and she was extremely angry, so much that she started throwing books across her room and broke her china lamp. Her mother was pleading and begging outside her door, but Olivia wouldn't stop. She was just so overwhelmed with fear and grief.

Finally she came out of her room with a huge cut running along the inside of her hand. It was a deep cut that was gushing blood so bad that they spent the rest of the night in the hospital. She left the hospital the next morning with seven stitches and a balloon. "I'm sorry mummy." She said as they walked down to the exit. Hermione rubbed her little girls head and held her close to her side.

The bell rang and not two seconds later a green fire appeared and out came Ginny and Harry, holding little Lily. "Alright Olivia?" Ginny smiled and gave her niece a hug. "Alright Aunt Ginny. Hello Uncle Harry. Hi Lily!" She said sprinting over to the motionless bundle in Harry's arms. The little baby was dressed in a yellow summer dress with a white bow in her dark red hair. They walked into the living-room and set Lily on the couch and covered her with a wool blanket. "So Liva, How's your mum doing?" Ginny asked. "She's doing ok I guess. I haven't heard anything different since when we went the other night so I'm still assuming its two to three weeks."

"Right right." Ginny said nodding.

"But what exactly happened?" Harry asked walking into the kitchen with the other two. "Well, we were cooking. And I accidentally poured the wrong potion in the soup." She said with a nervous laugh. "I don't know what it was but it just made the whole pot blow up! And it gave mum a bunch of boils and cuts and a really bad nose bleed. It was horrible." She concluded with a shake of her head.

" Rather odd." Ginny agreed nodding. "Well, What would you two like for dinner?" She said looking in the fridge. "Looks like I can make," She shuffled around and took a look in the cupboards. "turkey and potatoes. Is that all right?" She asked the pair. They agreed nodding and left Ginny to her business.

It was great to have an aunt and uncle so included in her life. They knew where everything in the house was as if they lived there. Since her father had died they were around a lot more often. They also loved going to Olivia's Quidditch matches at Hogwarts too. Harry especially. It was always fun talking to him about Quidditch and different strategies she could use, although she was a keeper instead of a seeker." I got a new broomstick." She told him happily as they relaxed on the chairs facing the fire place. "Its the nimbus 2500!" She told him excitedly.

"Wow, I heard that was a good one. Bet It'll make you an even better keeper." She laughed at his joke. Everyone knew she was the best keeper in Hogwarts, and no one could compare. Truth be told, she's been training extra hard so she might have a chance to get onto the team for England later in life. That's been her lifelong goal ever since her first Quidditch match.

After three hours of meaningless chatter and laughter Ginny Harry and Lily left with filled stomachs and two pieces of knowledge. 1) Hermione raised the kindest funniest girl they'd ever met and 2) things were not going well with that girl.

She hated how easy it was to sense things about her; if she was pretending to be happy, if she was stressed, or if she was just sad. All of which Harry and Ginny could see in Olivia that night. Olivia was stressed about her mother, no one should have to stay in the hospital that long just for a couple cuts and boils. There was something wrong with her, maybe internally. She couldn't sleep that night. Awful thoughts kept coming to her mind about how sick her mother really must be. Tomorrow we'll all visit her. She thought, trying to make herself feel better. She's fine. The morning came and went and Olivia was as bored as ever. She didn't expect that day to be anymore eventful as the previous so she decided to settle in with another book.

She was reading about a witch whose life gets magically transformed when she gets bitten by a werewolf that's when she heard a loud crack and bang up somewhere above her. She instantly reached for her wand and held it out in front of her. She crept around the house almost expecting the thing to jump out in front of her at anytime. As she ascended up the stairs she could hear pounding almost right above her. She checked in her room first and found nothing, then she went to her mothers room. She saw nothing out of the ordinary, but then she heard more pounding and another loud crack. She knew the direction of where it was coming from but she couldn't believe it. It was coming from her mum's closet.

She slowly approached the door and magic-ed it open, preparing for something to attack her. But nothing came out. She looked around the closet and found nothing out peculiar. It was just another ordinary closet. She was about to close the door when something caught her eye. It was a string hanging from the ceiling. What's that? She gave the rope a tug and then the ceiling started to crack open. Oh I'm going to get it now. It was not until the full trap door opened until she finally realized what this was. It was the stairs that led to the non existing attic she believed they didn't have. She was extremely excited about her new find that she totally disregarded the loud noise and crack she'd heard only moments before.

The stairs were dark and wooden, she pulled them down, careful not to get a splinter. The ladder was rickety and very weak she could tell, so she did her best to move with certainty and precision. The smell of the old room wafted to her and hit her like a train. It was musky and rich and rather enjoyable. The room had a couple pieces of furniture covered with sheets and a large grand chest in the very back, right next to the only window. She walked to it, there was something about it she knew she had to look in it. She opened the top as it let out a loud creak. Inside she saw jewelry boxes and decorative boxes. Nothing really that interesting. She shuffled around in it until her hand brushed an old wrinkled envelope. She pulled it out, curiosity brimming inside her. She saw on the front of the envelope held only one word on it; _Love._ She couldn't help herself, she had to open it. The suspense she created by slowly and carefully taking the letter out of its holding was too much to bear. Finally she opened it and read the letter;

_11-15-1996_

_Dear Hermione,_

_You don't know me, and I know you would never care to. I'm just another Hogwarts student to you, just another slytherin to you. But I cannot put in words how I feel about you when I see you walk by. These intense feelings will never go away until I can have you in my arms, and that you realize that there is only one woman for me and it is you. I know I could never deserve you, but what for what its worth, I just needed you to know this. _

There was no signature at the bottom or anything. She flipped to the back but there was nothing. What was that? She studied the letter for a second time. Nothing. She searched the chest again and ended up finding another letter this one read;

_Dear Hermione, _

_You have no right to tell me that I don't know what it's like to be in love. Because I think I have a good idea what it feels like. When you left I couldn't stop thinking about you. Hermione, I love you. Now let me show you. _

She flipped to the back but there was nothing written on it. What kind of letter was this? This was definitely not her fathers handwriting. Ron Weasley's handwriting was usually a sloppy scribble with a couple loops at the end of letters. This penmanship was in crisp neat cursive.

Olivia was filled with confusion and irritability, this was the second love letter shed found and she had no idea who this admirer was not even a signature.

She ruffled around the chest but found no more pieces of parchment just more boxes and jewelry kits. Mum probably told the stalker off after this. she mused to herself. She was always proud of how confident and powerful her mother was. She wouldn't have taken this nonsense.

Olivia took a minute and took a quick glance around to wooden room. The floorboards were rotten as were the rafters. After a minute she fell into a small daydream. What would've happened if her dad was there. What would've he said about these letters. Did he even know about them? A loud crack and voices snapped her back into focus. She must've lost track of time because Harry and Ginny were standing in the living room wondering where she was.

She quickly shoved the paper and boxes back into the chest and closed it roughly. Then she quickly came down the steps, yet still careful of their rotting nature.

That night they decided to visit Hermione in the hospital. She seemed to be in a better state but in no condition to come home also the boils were quit disgusting. During their hour visit Olivia was dying to ask her mum about the letters, but decided best not to mention them in front of Harry and Ginny. The night was getting late so they decided it was best that they went their separate ways from the hospital using the floo network.

Olivia came home and found the silence almost deafening. Even in the daytime it hadn't seemed this empty. Now she wished her aunt and uncle hadn't been in such a rush to leave. She pondered on the thought of sleeping. Was it really worth it tonight? She walked up the stairs and walked straight past her room and into her mothers.

She headed straight for the oak nightstand next to her bed.

The drawer was a container full of memories of Ron, although she didn't think her mum knew that she knew about it.

When she was little she would often sneak into the room and sit there and just look at the moving pictures or read the sweet wedding vows he made to her.

She took out a particular picture that was of Hermione Ron and Harry all sitting in the Gryffindor common room smiling and waving. Hermione of course had a book open in her lap, Ron was kneeling down beside her and Harry was clutching a brand new broom stick. Seeing this picture made her sick, like she needed to vomit. Why didn't she cherish those moments she would never get back or never remember again. She could blame it on her young age, or her brain development. But it was sad she could only remember a portion of her life with him. A dozen tears rolled down her cheek before she realized she was crying. She let out a pitiful sob and held the photo to her chest. She didn't know when she fell asleep that night. All she knew was that it was late.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning her head was pounding in time with an excessive hooting that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. That doesn't sound like our owl. (their owl was a screecher) She stood from the floor and massaged her neck which was in the worst pain shed ever experienced. She walked into the living room eyeing the owl perched on the tall grandfather clock. "Well come here." she said annoyed. The owl swooped down and landed on the chair next to her and let her untie the letter she'd been sent.

_Dear Livia,_

_How are you dear? Aunt Ginny told me you didn't seem too well. Are you eating enough? I'm doing just fine. The nose bleeds keep coming back and every now and then another boil appears but other then that I feel great. It was so nice seeing you last night. Well see you soon darling. _

_With lots of love, Mum_

So aunt Ginny did notice. Just great. Now mum's worried about me.

Harry and Ginny visited the next couple days and stayed longer than usual, so she had no time to sneak back into the secret attic. Those notes kept haunting her thoughts and dreams. Its all she could think about.

"Livia, you've been quiet all week. Please tell me what's going on." Aunt Ginny was washing the dishes while Livia was staring off into space. Harry was taking care of Lily, who had started crying for the fourth time that night.

"I found out something..." She started vaguely. "And I can't stop thinning about it." Olivia was leaning over the counter talking with her aunt.

"Oh really, what is it? " She asked cheekily.

"I'm not sure I can tell you." She retorted with a smirk. Ginny let out a laugh and playfully splashed some water at Olivia.

Finally Olivia got to be alone when Harry and Ginny left at seven thirty eight because Lily was getting really fussy.  
She headed straight towards the attic. It was extremely humid in there but she didn't care. She had to fill her addiction of secrecy and love.

This time she decided to look through every single box and hopefully there would be a bit of revealing information.

There were a ton of more letters in those boxes. She felt a huge wave of relief rush over her body. The anxiety and fear of not knowing totally diminished.

She spent hours reading the letters. She laughed, and cried, and smiled at the tenderness of this mans words. By the way he spoke the words, she knew that her mom had returned his love.

Dear Hermione,

You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. It's not fair for you to hide such beauty. Please meet me in the greenhouse tonight at midnight.

Dear Hermione,

Happy Christmas love. I'm happy were both spending the holiday at Hogwarts. I selfishly get to see you now while everyone misses out. I'm glad I'm not them.

Dear Hermione,

I had a great time last night. It was amusing seeing the shocked expression on your face when I surprised you with the picnic. Sneaking out of our dorms at night gives it so much more meaning. I love you very much.

Then she took out the next letter. She was embarrassed to be reading it. He devoted his love to her in such wonderful descriptions she felt that no one should ever read it except her mum.

Shed only had one romantic experience at Hogwarts but it wasn't a very enjoyable one. It was her fourth year and there was a very determined Hufflepuff who had his eyes set on her since day one. On valentines day that year he snuck her a love potion and a letter to meet him at the Quidditch pitch. Luckily it was her friend Ruby who drank the love potion instead. She was head over heals for poor Jared Lovington who in complete shock returned her love for him and forgot totally about Olivia, much to her happiness.

Is there anyway to find out where someone lives in the wizarding world without knowing their name? This would be a difficult question to get an answer to whether it be the one you want or not. The only way to know is I have to find out his name.

She spent the next day in the attic rereading the letters, trying to study them thoroughly. There was no hint, nothing. The box she'd found the letters in was carelessly thrown to the side in her haste that she didn't realize there was something stuck to the bottom. It was thirty minutes later, and ten degrees hotter in the attic when Olivia decided to leave the attic and its mysteries unsolved. She was putting the letters back neatly when she discovered the final latter that would give her everything she needed.

Her heart thumping she opened the letter and immediately recognized her mothers handwriting.

_Dear Draco,_

_You are too kind. I need to tell you that these little study sessions we have in the library are getting a bit out of hand though. People are talking and asking too many questions. If you don't mind I'd like to keep this hushed up; just for now at least. _

_Your love, Hermione._

So his name was Draco, What a weird name. She thought to herself. She read the letter over a second time, taking in the emotion she could feel seeping from each ink stroke.

Then she found another letter written by her mum.

_Dear Draco,_

_I love you. To share that moment with you. I'm glad it was you. I hope things don't get awkward with us though. Please keep on loving me. I need you in my life. _

What did this letter mean? It looks like it was never sent. Maybe mum got cold feet about expressing her emotions.

What was the moment they shared? Olivia's mind was buzzing around once again with a million questions.

Olivia was sitting at the kitchen table staring down at a mean shed barely touched.

"How do you find out where someone lives?" She spewed from her mouth without even thinking. Ginny who was attempting but failing to feed lily stared at her. "Well I'm sure they would tell you where they live if you just ask them." Olivia shook her head and lily took the lull as an answer to her question. "can I throw my peas across the room?"

"No, what if you want to... surprise them?"

"I think you should really tell us what's going on."

"Its just a friend at school." she easily lied.

Ginny gave her a suspicious look but asked no further questions. "There's a directory of all known witches and wizards of Britain at the ministry of magic." She said off handedly while cleaning up the food.

"How do you know if it's right?" she asked.

"Well when the witch or wizard legally changes residence so does the address in the directory."

Harry walked in the kitchen overhearing the conversation. "We're going there actually later today. That's why we had to come early to visit. " Ginny gave him a threatening look but chose not to speak her thoughts. Instead she turned to Olivia and asked. "by the way who's your friend." crap.

"Her name is-uh Darcy. " she conspicuously lied.

"What an odd name. It sounds muggle doesn't it?" she asked looking to Harry. "she's muggle born!" Olivia threw out hopefully believable to Ginny.

"Yes well now that you're coming we should probably get a move on." She said putting all the dishes away with one sweep of her wand.

The ministry of magic was a lot bigger than shed ever expected. "We have some business to take care of. The library is right there. All you have to do is ask for the directory." Ginny said looking flustered. "Are you alright by yourself?" Olivia nodded and gave a quick goodbye.

She was almost happy enough to do back flips! she was ecstatic that she was able to be there alone by herself without Ginny nosing in. She went up to the librarian who was a young version of professor Pince. She wore heavy eye shadow and blush and smelled like she took a bath in perfume." yes?" she asked already irritated.

"I was just wondering. I need the directory of witches and wizards?" she said like she was ordering a cup of tea.

"Yes yes." She walked out from behind her desk revealing rather bony legs and feet too big to be shoved in a tight pair of red heels. "It s for library use only any damage of the book will result in a heavy fine." she said over her shoulder to the young girl. "Here you are." she said pulling out a thick leather-bound book that was in serious need of repair. "thank you." she said curtly. The witch nodded and told her to return it to the front when she was done.

Olivia headed for an open table and started leafing through the books. Damn. It went by last names. She didn't know this mans last name. There was no way she could go through every single page of the book. There were 7397 pages! She tried to think hard. "What did uncle Harry say when he talked to me?"

_**"Do you know any Draco's?" she'd asked. His face contorted into a scowl which looked incredibly ugly on his flawless face. **_

_**"yeah Draco Mal#%*."**_

why can't I remember! she was staring at the book almost in tears. I'll just look at mal she said to herself.

She flipped through until she got to MA then she found MAL. Now all she had to do was find a Draco In that section. It shouldn't be too hard Draco's not a very common name. Is it? Shed been looking for a good ten minutes yet still no result. What made it worse was she saw Ginny and Harry talking to the librarian who was pointing in her direction. She scanned as fast as her eyes could go. They were coming closer. She was out of time. Wait! Did she read that right? The line read Malfoy, Draco ... Headless Norace Apt. 723 room 4. Was that really an address? She didn't care it was good enough. She quickly jotted down the address and slammed the book shut before Ginny could read over her shoulder.

"Just finished!" she said excitedly. Harry was clueless and smiling but Ginny was giving her the same quizzical expression. They made their way back to the front. Olivia returned the book with a slight smile and thanked the librarian repeatedly.

Ginny and Harry ended up staying until late afternoon which Olivia hadn't been planning on at all. When they finally left she was exhausted. She felt that she could go to bed even though it was only three in the afternoon.

She almost completely forgot about the address until she felt it in her pocket again. She felt butterflies In her stomach when she took a second look a it. wait a minute, I know where this is. This is that apartment complex right across the street from that... Of what's that stores name again? it didn't matter. The important thing is that she knew where it was.

That night, she sent a late owl to her aunt and uncle telling them she was feeling tired and ill and not to come tomorrow. That she needed her rest. It was a bad lie but she knew it was her only chance. 

She woke up bright and early the next morning too anxious to get sleep. And if she tried to eat she knew she would probably throw it up. She dressed in a nice summer top and Jean shorts and but a clip In Her hair. She cleaned up nice. Her dark blonde hair always got so light in the summer it was funny people always asked her if she dyed it over summer. Her grey soulless eyes gave her face a sharp feature which she adored. That was probably the only good thing about her face.

Business was already in full swing when she arrived in Diagonal Alley. She searched for the shop in which she forgot the name of. "there it is!" she made a note of the name it was Mungus Magical Artifacts. And right across the street was the apartment building.

She was extremely nervous. She didn't know if it was the right apartment, the right door, or even the right person. All she knew was that she had to do this to find out the truth. She knocked gently twice on the wooden door, feeling every nerve in her body turn to pudding. After a minute of silently hyperventilating and stressing out the door opened to reveal a disheveled man wearing dress clothes.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked irritably. Olivia took him in, studying his face and his features. He wore an irritated scowl on his face and his hear was messily combed to a side. His white shirt blue tie and black pants were heavy with wrinkles. She didn't know if it was him if this was right, but right now she didn't care.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy?" she waited for his confirmation. "I think," She began nervously, wringing her hands. He clung to the doorknob impatiently. "You're my father?"


	4. Chapter 4

The day was already going to be a bad one, I could feel it. I got up early that morning so I could read over all the legal documents one last time, although I already had them practically memorized. Eating was something foreign to me nowadays I was too caught up in appointments with the lawyers and documents that I didn't want to eat anymore. People were noticing how my face had begun to sink in. I didn't care. I could begin to feel myself slowly curl back into my shell that I'd lived in for most of my Hogwarts career.

The day was young but our final hearing was in forty minutes so I was preparing, wearing the best outfit I could find. Needless to say the shirt and pants were incredibly wrinkled, but they would have to do.

He was combing his hair when there was a knock at the door. 'Now what?' He finished and lazily made his way to the door. He was in no mood to talk to anyone. Whoever it was better have a good reason to bother him.

He opened the door to reveal a small girl staring at him with big eyes. "Yeah, what do you want?" He asked impatiently. She seemed to be at a loss for words, but then she began to speak. "I think," She took a wavering breath and wrung her hands together. "That you're my father?"

He stared at her and mumbled "I don't have time for this." Then he slammed the door in her face. 'What the bloody Hell was that?' Who did that girl think she was. Probably thought she was clever did she?

I stood there mortified. This man was definitely not my father, and definitely not the man my mother fell in love with. He was so vile and rude. I was so shocked I couldn't move. He'd just slammed the door in my face just like that. He didn't even say anything. I could feel the burning of my tears waiting behind my eyelids to be released. Then I heard the door open again. He came out even more furious then before. "What are you doing here? You think you're clever, well I should hex you where you stand, you better leave now and never bother me again. I don't have time for these stupid tricks." Then he slammed the door again. That when my tears came out in full force. I cried and cried. I had no where to go in this town, I only had a couple galleons. I went to the public bathroom in the apartment and stayed there crying myself dry. He was so cruel. I was so ready to meet my father-. No this was not him. 'What if that man in the letters wasn't even my father, what if Ron Weasley was my real father? This was so stupid. Why would I ever question my parents on a matter like this. Even if dad wasn't my real father, there's a reason that man wasn't in my life. I need to trust mums judgment. I just feel so awful about this whole thing. This was my entire fault for being too curious and stupid. I should've known better. I didn't even ask mum about the letters, I just assumed.' I was too enthralled in my thoughts to notice the woman walk into the bathroom. A plump round witch wearing a patched up dress walked into the bathroom and eyed Me sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked in a kind voice, as she gently touched my shoulder. I jumped at the touch and looked up at her with my tear-stained face. "I don't know," I mumbled. "I was just... hoping for something and I was disappointed." Then I let out a small laugh at how self-centered that sounded.

"Aw, I'm sure it'll be alright. You just have to have a little faith, and things will fall into place." She gave a bright smile to Olivia, in which she returned for a weak trembling one. "Cheer up deary." And she waddled away into a stall.

After a couple minutes of letting herself calm down and relax, Olivia stood up and left the apartment. She walked to the elevator and pressed the lobby button. The doors were slowly closing when a hand stuck in between them and opened them again. To her utter surprise and misfortune it was the same blonde haired, impatient man who she'd declared her father. He noticed her standing there and gave her a quick scowl before the elevators door closed. He stood to the far left awkwardly and obviously ignoring Olivia. The air seemed to be getting heavier and heavier as the elevator descended. Finally the bell came and the voice said "Lobby" They both exited without another word and left in separate directions.

She spent the day wandering down Diagon Alley, once in a while running into a familiar face. 'I'm not going home.' She thought to herself confidently. 'I came too far to leave like this.. I'm not going to leave until he talks to me.' She walked back to the apartment complex and walked into the shop across the street from it.

"Hello miss, can I help you?" An old wizard with a long peppery beard greeted her on her moment of arrival. "No thanks. 'M just looking." She said with a smile on her face. She knew how to play adults so easily; especially old people. Every now and then she thought she saw _him_ walking into the apartment, but every time she glanced outside her suspicion was stamped.

It had to be over an hour and she was still in the "Magical Artifacts" store. (Not one of her brightest ideas.) She was caught looking out the window when the old store keeper took her by surprise. "Who're you looking for?" He asked tapping her shoulder. She jumped and whipped around.

"I uhm, I was waiting for someone to come back, But I don't know where they went."

"Who is it?" He asked sweetly but seriously.

"D-Draco Malfoy." She spoke his name for the second time that day, and it still felt like a strange object on her tongue.

He stared at her for a moment. "He's down at the ministry for the day. Had some things to take care of there 'suppose." He said stroking his beard. "Should be back soon I reckon."

'Why's he at the ministry? What could he have done to send him to a trial?'

"Wh-"

"Oh there he is." She was cut off by the sudden excitement. "Thank you." She yelled behind her as she ran out of the shop.

She had to cut him off before he got to his room. She ran up the stairs as she saw him board the elevator. She ran up stair after stair, floor by floor. Finally she got to the fourth floor and ran to his door. She was not going to leave until she spoke to him. The Elevator rang and the moment he saw her she could see the instant annoyance on his face. She stood planted in her spot, right next to his door. He was walking closer and closer, the red anger was slowly crawling up from his neck to his face. He was right in front of her. Then in an instant he walked right past her without a second glance and walked into his apartment.

There it was, her golden chance and she just let him go.

"Who did you say you were?" He asked irritably. She was too busy scolding herself to realize him standing right in front of her. She never noticed the first time how tall he was. But now his height added another level to his intimidation factor. "I- Well, my name is Olivia Granger Weasley. And-"

He held up a hand to tell her to stop speaking and rolled his eyes. "I heard enough." She just stared at him not knowing what he was thinking. He seemed to make a decision when he finally turned back towards his door. "If you wanted to talk to me so bloody bad then hurry up." She was frozen in place. Was this really such a good idea? "Listen, you've wasted enough of my time, so you better have something important to say or-" She didn't know what to do. He could be a mass murderer, or a death eater or even a reincarnation of Lord Voldemort himself; why else would he've been at the ministry today? Reluctantly she followed him into his apartment.

"My aunt and uncle know where I am." She tried to sound confident but it ended up coming up as a weak sickly voice.

"Is that so?" He said sneering. "And who are your aunt and uncle?"

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter." She said proudly, he just rolled his eyes.

The whole apartment was neater than her room alone. There was not a single article of dirty clothing and any remains of leftover food.

When she looked at him again, it was like she saw him for the first time. He was completely drained, his face was very pale and light blonde hair was again messed up. His cold grey eyes showed absolute no emotion. They were strangely familiar. He gave a loud sigh, snapping her out of her thoughts.

He untied his tie and threw it to the side then threw down his briefcase fluttering a couple papers around her feet. She bent to pick them up and looked at the sheet a little too long for his liking. He snatched it out her outstretched hand and gave her a final look of disgust.

"What do you _want_?" He asked again, sliding into his chair.

"I just thought that maybe..." she trailed off. 'Why didn't I think this through? I probably look like an idiot now.'

"Well if that's all you came here to say-"

"NO!" She screamed a little too loud.

"Then what do you want? God, it's hard to get anything out of you. Just say something interesting or get out of my apartment!" She still didn't know how to perceive him but decided it's not best to agitate him any-longer.

"I was just, I mean, I found these in the attic." She said fumbling in her bag to get out the letters. "I was wondering if you wrote these." She asked shyly handing them to him. He glanced at the first page then shot daggers at her. "Did you read _all_ of these?" He asked. The room was deathly quiet and she was completely embarrassed. Some of those letters were so intimate that she'd blushed when she'd read them.

"Yes." she admitted looking down at her hands. They were back to strangling each other.

"Well, what about them?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if you were my..." she trailed off again. He gave a loud sigh and rubbed his temples.

"How old are you? Twelve, thirteen?"

"I'm fifteen." she said indignantly. She didn't look like she was seriously twelve did she?

"I don't know if I am." he shot back scornfully.

"But those letters?" she asked almost hopeful.

"I wouldn't take those too seriously. Besides you wouldn't want me to be your father anyway." He was staring at the floor with his hands holding tightly to the papers.

"Even if you aren't I was wondering if you could tell me about those letters?" she asked begging for more time with this complete stranger.

"Why don't you ask your mother?" he said looking up, refilling the venom in his voice.

"Well she's in the hospital now..." She explained sort of rubbing the back of her head. "...and I don't want to bother her." She said choosing her words carefully. He gave a humph and tapped his foot.

"maybe some other time. I'm busy at the moment" he said gesturing to the briefcase and papers. "ok" she agreed. She didn't want to push her luck with him. He seemed slightly bipolar... Maybe it was just that he was either mean or really mean; he'd never asked her to sit in the course of the time she was in his apartment. She left silently without a word, only glancing back at him. The love letters were on the table now and he was staring at the legal documents.

Once again she felt guilty for prying into this mans personal life. Now that she was carrying another secret of his she couldn't stop thinking about it. When she looked at the legal paper shed seen only a couple bits of information: Astoria Greengrass vs. Draco Malfoy settlement court hearing 7 -7-11.

So he had another hearing tomorrow. She would give him a couple days to recover then she would go back and ask him again. In the meantime she'd found a liking to staying in the attic all day and rooting through the old papers and memories. It was quite nosy of her but frankly she didn't care.

_..._

_Dear Hermione, _

_There was once a time in my life where I knew no happiness. Now that we're together I can truly say that I can never stop smiling, and I wish we could be together every minute of everyday. _

I read the letter and couldn't believe how corny I used to be. But the truth was, I loved her. She was my world. She was the reason I did so well in school. I knew I could never have done it without her. I stood up, stretching my legs and walked over to my desk. The bundle of papers hid the actual desk. 'I can't wait until this is over with.' Its been just a week yet the divorce wasn't completely over with. There was one last meeting to make it official. 'Why does it all have to be so complicated' I let out a sigh. Everything was getting out of hand. First this divorce, and then this girl comes here with the letters I wrote Hermione Granger during school. 'What a joke I've become.' I rested my head in my hands and began to think again. 'Do I really want to relive my past? Granger's in the hospital, so I'm assuming she doesn't know what her daughters doing. Weasley's dead so there's no worrying about him. But her aunt and uncle would kick my ass if they knew what's happening. I just don't want to deal with this now' Or ever for that matter.

He was feeling the stress of it all. He hadn't done this for months but it was time to let his guard down, if only for a night. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the pack of cigarettes that have been hiding in the back for weeks. This was the only muggle thing he had conformed to, and he didn't quit mind it. He lit it with his wand and began to puff away his worries, as he blew the smoke out the open window. 'Muggle.' He scoffed. Now he understood why they did it so much. It was calming and relaxing and could just take his mind off things. It's funny, now that he thought about it. This cigarette seemed to take the place of Hermione Granger. Back in the school days, she was the one he would go to and talk to when he had his mind full of thoughts and burdens. He hadn't talked to her in nearly twenty years and now got around to wondering how much she could've changed in those looming years.

In those years Draco Malfoy had changed, changed back to his original state from which he came from. He was constantly putting others down if not out loud then in his head. He couldn't stop himself; he just lashed out all the time. He was a little better when he met Astoria Greengrass but even she couldn't fill the everlasting void left by Hermione Granger. After ten years of a pre-damned marriage she couldn't take him anymore. She saw he was slowly going down and there was nothing she could do about it. He never accepted her help or compliments. She finally got fed up and filed for divorce. Somehow she hoped it would be the best for both of them, and at the time, she didn't know how wrong she was.

After his breakdown he was able to think more clearly. That's when he pulled out the secret that left him looming in the past. The stack of letters he'd accumulated from Hermione over the last three years of his Hogwarts days was overwhelming. He began with the first letter he'd ever received from her.

_Malfoy,_

_I don't know what you're playing at but you better cut it out. Number one, I'm in love with Ron. And two, I hate you. You have been a jerk to me since year one and I don't believe that's about to change anytime soon so you better stop what ever game you're playing at. _

He laughed despite his state of mind. This was actually the second letter he'd received from her; the first one was a howler.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting in my bed staring at the ceiling watching the shadow of the tree grow across it as the sun slowly rose.

Draco Malfoy was an interesting man. He seemed to be two completely different people. The man I met a short few hours ago, and the man from the letters. The bitter worn man, and the sweet loving man from the past. How could there have been such a drastic change in his character? What could've happened? And why in the world would mum even want to leave that man from the past?

All of these questions I obviously would never be able to find out from those letters. There's only one way to find out. I have to meet him again. I said I'd give him a couple days to recover from his trial so in the mean time I'll just have to distract myself.

Later that day I found myself become completely overwhelmed. There was absolutely nothing to do and uncle Harry and aunt Ginny were going to the ministry again, which also struck her curiosity. No where to go, no one to visit. It was times like this when I have to ask myself do I have any friends? It was already August and I haven't received any letters from my friends even though I sent a fair share. I didn't visit anyone either which made me quite sad. I need more human interaction than just family. Not to sound rude but its essential for a happy life.

I rustled around my room and found some old joke tricks uncle George had given me for my birthday. They were his latest invention: the excuse something quill. Guaranteed to trick any professor into thinking you were excused from class or Mrs. Pince you were allowed in the restricted section. Of course mum wasn't too happy about it but she let me keep it if I promised not to take it to school.

I'm ashamed to admit I never knew uncle George had a twin brother. I've never really heard about anyone of my extended family's past. (other than uncle Harry) They are so secretive. But a twin brother? Maybe they don't like talking about it because of the pain of it all?

I've learned enough about uncle Harry in history of magic class and about the second wizarding war to have perhaps experienced it myself. He lost so many close friends during that time period. So many people that could've told him about his parents. I often find my self admiring uncle Harry when I think about what he had to go through. A fine roll model he is. And of course I'm proud of mum and dad they played a big role in uncle Harry's accomplishments. I often hear him say how he would've never been able to do it himself if it wasn't for them. Every time he says it my chest wells up with pride and tears spring to my eyes.

Then Harry goes on and tells me how valiant Dad always was. And mum just watches him as he describes Ron's friendship and loyalty. "Died a heroes death" he would tell me shaking his head every time. "You take after him you know? Both are extremely dependable."

I loved hearing stories of my parents and uncle on their wild con quests at Hogwarts. My favorite was probably how uncle Harry fought the giant basilisk in his second year. Of course the other stories were all interesting too, but this one was most impressive because he was only a second year!

I spent the day cleaning out my closet, reminiscing with the things I found; some I didn't even know I had!

I was cleaning out a box I'd shoved full of old school notebooks and loose parchment when I found a picture I thought had been long gone since my third year of school.

I saw the worn glossy picture of my entire family at a Christmas party. I was just a baby in this picture that being said, I saw myself laughing at uncle George who was trying to get me to look at the camera but I was too bemused by his funny attempts. In the background uncle Harry and dad had their arms slung over each others backs while their free arms were wrapped around their wives' waists. Grand mum and granddad from my fathers side were smiling their sweet smile to the camera while the cat was playing at uncle Charlie's loose shoe lace. (where later on he would trip on it and fall on me which sent me wailing.) that's the only thing I remember about that Christmas.

I loved looking at old pictures like these. I long for the days I can't remember in the past when everything was so much simpler.

I enjoyed my cleaning spree as I found several "secret" notes my friends and I would pass in class. Some of them were quite amusing. One was of professor Trelawney s head orbiting around the sun along with the other planets. Another was of Professor Snape getting hit by a train.

The day loomed on but went faster then I'd expected in the beginning. I kept myself busy cleaning and straightening the house up, hut my mind always drifted to o e thought. What was happening with Draco Malfoy? I went to bed late that night unable to fall asleep because of the same thought.

...

The next day just Harry came to visit Olivia.

They were sitting in the living room. Something was definitely on his mind, he was totally distracted. Just like Draco Malfoy had been when she'd visited him the other day. They were sitting in the kitchen across from each other at the table. The soup was getting cold quickly yet Harry still hadn't put a dent in it.

"are you feeling alright?" she asked setting her spoon down.

"yeah, I'm alright thanks. Just have a couple things on my mind is all. Sorry for worrying you."

"what's aunt Ginny doing today?" she asked suspiciously. His face turned even more white at the mention of Ginny's name.

"Uncle Harry," she started cautiously "Is everything alright with your marriage?" He sighed and nodded.

"We actually just found out that were having another baby. Don't tell Aunt Ginny this but I'm a bit nervous for another one."

"Why's that?" she stood up and cleared their bowls from the table.

"I don't know how we'll have the time to take care of two babies. One is already a handful. And being an auror isn't exactly the safest job." he said glancing around the room.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. And I might be getting out of school soon when aunt Ginny has the baby so mum and I will help out loads." she said cheerfully and walked back to stand next to him.

"Yeah I know you will." he said. "I'm so grateful to have a niece like you." he said wrapping her in a one armed hug.

That night she lay awake thinking about the coming days events. How will Draco treat her tomorrow? What will he tell her? After she confirmed that Harry and Ginny will be absent tomorrow due to a trip to the hospital to check on the baby, she was able to plan out her day.

()()()

It's amazing how the people around were so oblivious to what was going on. Who in Diagon Alley really took notice of her, or cared to for that matter. She was there all alone, ultimately invisible to those around her. Past shop after shop she glanced through the window and saw face after face happily chatting and laughing with the people around them. Slowly but surely she made her way down the street until she saw it.

There it was again. It had only been two short days since she'd last seen the apartment but that seemed like an eternity ago now. Now she was finally back to hear the truth behind it all. But she didn't want to impose. What if he was still sleeping or what if he wasn't prepared for her. He did tell her to come back in a couple days so he must be expecting her. She took a step to cross the street when a hand held onto her shoulder.

"Hello miss Weasley. " it was the old Shoppe keeper.

"Oh hello err" she didn't know his name.

"Mungus" he said smiling and gesturing to the sign above.

"Oh right". She said with a weak laugh. He studied her face for a second then began to speak again.

"Back again for another visit huh?" he said stroking his beard. She gave him a blank stare. "I'm sorry I know it's not my place to say such things, however, I hear your mothers In the hospital." Olivia nodded curtly as he continued. "Well how is she doing?" he seemed genuinely concerned so she gave him good news.

"She's doing a lot better. Due to return home soon."

"Good good, I'm happy to hear. " he said nodding, but showing no other signs of positivity. "Well I'll let you on your way. Be careful." he said as she turned away.

"Good day!" she called behind her and she crossed the street. She didn't look back but she could feel his eyes pierce the back of her as she entered the apartment.

She entered the elevator feeling the same familiar wave of nerves rush over just like the first time they met.

She knocked solidly and stood for no longer than ten seconds before he answered the door. She tried to smile but when she saw his face it was no use. He was as worn down as ever and barely acknowledged her before he let her in.

The apartment was still neat and tidy, but it felt extremely vacant and unlived in. She noticed there were no more legal documents floating around anymore, not even his briefcase was in sight. The only thing that seemed out of place were the unmistakable love letters on the coffee table.

He plopped down onto his two-seater couch motioning for her to take the cushiony chair across from it.

She sat down and her hands started fumbling with each other again.

"So." he said awkwardly. She stared at him with her piercing eyes staring into his. It was making him very uncomfortable. "So you want to know about the letters huh?" she nodded

"Mmhm."

"Well before I tell you anything let's get one thing straight, you were never here. Understand? If Hermione ever found out, well I just don't want to have to deal with it." he said fully noticing her questioning look. He gave a loud sigh and rubbed his temples and muttered something that sounded like " what have I gotten into?"

Looking as weary as ever Draco glanced back up to the girl. "Let's start with the first letter shall we?" Olivia fumbled with the papers on the coffee table then finally handing him the letter with the earliest date, but he frowned. "If you want to be able to connect the dots I'll have to start from the very beginning." Olivia didn't know what this would entail but she agreed non the less.


	6. Chapter 6

*Warning:*

I went a little out of character here, and a bit in an alternate universe I suppose too. Just letting everyone know it won't be exactly like the books anymore(if it was to begin with) Enjoy all, and thanks for the support!

It was the first day of term and people were excited to be back to school. He of course was just happy to be away from his house. His classes were the same old, just a bit harder than the previous year. Unfortunately he had the majority of his classes with the sixth year Gryffindor. Each class had been drawled out and extremely dull. Not to mention the know-it- all book worm had to say something every ten minutes. It got extremely irritating.

...

"Why did you hate her?" Olivia asked innocently.

" I don't know, I was just a moody teenager I guess." he said shrugging. This was going to be a lot more difficult to explain than what he thought. "Continuing..." he said sternly grabbing her attention again.

...

The only reason she seemed slightly appealing is because. He didn't even know why. He had been infatuated with her from the end of last year. He thought maybe it would've gone away over the summer but it seemed to have made not even a dent. He hated her yet at the same time he couldn't stop thinking about her. She got under his skin so much he liked it in a twisted way.

He was at a point in his life where he was discovering who he was and what he wanted in life. He found himself avoiding his friends and sneaking off to the library to be alone. But he was never alone there. Hermione Granger always popped up at the same time he did.

One morning he woke with a startle and found it hard to fall back asleep. It was seven in the morning now and there was no chance on going back to sleep and he did not want to spend his morning in the common room, so he decided to go to the only place he could think of; go to the library.

There he found books on potions and transfiguration which could be helpful. And he also found a very interesting book about spells and shielding charms. He was so entranced by the book; he hadn't noticed another student walk in.  
She peered down at him most conspicuously, but he didn't notice. She nearly fell over when she realized who it was. He looked up startled.  
"What?" He sniped at her. It was only Granger.  
"What're you doing here?" She asked courtly.  
"I'm reading." He coldly responded.  
"I see that, but why?" She asked squinting at him.  
"Because I have nothing else to do! Not until potions class at least!"  
"SHHH!" Mrs. Pince glared at the rowdy couple.  
"What, you don't feel like hexing another first year again?" She whispered as she was pretending to study the books.  
"I didn't have any part in that." He retorted. Trying hard as ever to concentrate on his book.  
"I know what you're playing at. You may have fooled everyone else, but I'm a bit smarter than them."  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about? I would shut your mouth if you know what's good for you." She glared down at him.  
"You don't frighten me." and with that she stormed away. Mrs. Pince was watching her as she left, then looked back to Malfoy with an angry scowl on her face. He'd just told off one of her favorite customers.

...

"Wait, what happened, what about hexing a first year?" Olivia asked confused.

"Oh, um, a couple of my classmates thought it would be funny if they stupefied a first year, and then they wrote half-bloods are as bad as mudbloods. Above him in the common room "He looked down into her face which was full of confusion. "You know the prejudices of Hogwarts don't you? Slytherins are always pureblood, and they think they're better than anyone else who doesn't have pureblood. That's one reason I disliked Hermione and her friends..." He trailed off lost in thought.

"Did you and uncle Harry ever get into a fight?" She asked. He considered her question for a minute thinking. Of course they had fought, but does he really want her to know that?

He continued on ignoring her question.

...

The next week the first year, Peers Johnson, was released from the hospital and allowed to go back to classes.

Draco was walking to his dormitory after a good night study session in the library when he heard faint sobbing. He looked down the corridor on his left, and low and behold was the first year Crabbe and Goyle had beaten up. He glanced around to make sure there was no one else around before he walked over to the boy.  
"Peers, what are you doing?" He asked, with a slight air of annoyance in his voice.  
"I-I was just walking back, when something hit me." He whimpered. He looked up at Draco, and showed him the slash on his cheek, and a bruise forming around his right eye.  
"We should get you to the infirmary." He said trying to pull him up off the floor.  
"No! They said they'd kill me if I told anyone."  
"They... Who was it?" He asked suspiciously.  
"I can't tell you." He sniffed. "Or they'd-"  
"Was it Crabbe and Goyle?" He asked still annoyed.  
The boy nodded and gave a whimper of fear, he was looking behind Draco. Draco turned around to find the corridor empty.  
"What were you looking at?"  
"There was someone standing down there." He whispered, afraid that the person would've heard him.  
"Well, they're not there anymore. C'mon, we'll go back to the dormitory."  
"Th-they said I wasn't allowed back in." He refused Dracos hand.  
"Forget those dung beetles." He nodded uncomfortably, then grabbed Draco's hand.  
Peers fell to his knees again, clutching his side. A dark wet spot was the size of his hand and growing bigger when Malfoy finally convinced Peers to go to the Hospital wing.  
Madame Pomphrey gave Draco a dirty look and asked why he hadn't brought him earlier. He shook his head with another sigh and left the room. Everyone seemed to be suspicious of him. He wasn't doing anything wrong! Why was everyone accusing him of the worst?

The next couple of weeks went by slowly. Draco went to the library every other day almost religiously. Hermione, although she hated to admit it, knew that Draco was smart and didn't need to go there so often. In fact she'd never seen him there in all five previous years combined.

It was Friday night when she talked to him for the first time since the beginning of term. She was silently reading when she noticed him staring at her from over his book for the third time that night. She let out a loud sigh and shut her book. He quickly glanced back to his book pretending to read. She rested her elbows on the table and folded her hands in front of her face. "Yes?" she asked calmly and quietly. He pretended not to notice.

"Can I help you?" she asked starting to anger.

"Excuse me?" he asked glancing up at her.

"why do you keep staring at me?"

"Don't flatter yourself Granger." he smirked and returned his attention to the book.

"That was the third time you were staring at me! Now what do you want?" he looked up again and shifted his eyes back and forth uncomfortably.

"I was just wondering what you were uh reading." she rolled her eyes at him. "Ok, I wanted to know what you know about the room of requirement."

"Why do you want to know about that?"

"How do you get to it?" he asked nicely. Hermione squinted at him evaluating his motivation.

"It's on the seventh floor. You have to walk back and forth in front of it three times before it appears." he sat back in his chair and stared at her.

"That's it?" of course, it was so simple.

She nodded.

...

"Why did you want to know about the room of requirement?"

"You'll find out." He was definitely going to be disappointed about telling her how he plotted to kill Albus Dumbledore. But she was going to find out sometime.

...

For the next couple days Draco found small things to chat about with Hermione as she was slowly dropping her guard on him.

He soon learned he enjoyed her company even if they didn't speak that day. He found it completely annoying that he no longer cared if he saw her or not. Usually the moment he set eyes on her his day was shot. He couldn't figure this drastic change out, and he didn't have time to either. He had a job to do.

After a late night study session alone in the library Draco was sleepily making his way down to his dormitory when he ran into an unpleasant surprise.

"Oi Malfoy, got a second?" Goyal sneered.  
"No, actually." he jeered back.  
"Well we thinks you do." Crabbe had appeared out of thin air and was standing right behind him.  
"What do you two want?" He was fed up with them. If this is the way they wanted it to end, then so be it.  
"We want to talk about your little escapades with the mudblood and half breed." This voice came from the shadows of the northern corridor. Marcus Flint stepped out into the fire light.  
"Draco, we've all noticed how different you've been acting this year. First associating with that filthy mudblood, then helping Johnson? What's gotten into you?" He said with a smirk.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco replied through gritted teeth.  
Marcus gave a cold chuckle. "Well well, I think you do know." He nodded to Crabbe and Goyal, seeing the messages process through their brains, they finally gave a nod in understanding. They moved too fast for him. Draco's wand flew from his hand and rolled five feet away. They held him back, arms behind him. "incarceratus" Flint said. Thick ropes shot from his wand and bound Draco to the wall.  
"What are you doing?" He yelled.  
"Silencio!" And with another shot of magic, Draco was silenced.

"Don't want you waking up the whole school now do we?" Flint said with that neurotic grin that Draco would love more than anything to wipe off his face.  
He tried to yell, he could feel the vibrations from his shouts and swears in his throat, but nothing came out.  
He blocked everything out. The pain, the noise and the malicious laughter. They were mocking as they watched him while he whirred in pain. But in an instant they had vanished. All he could see was a figure walking slowly towards him. He blacked out before he could see who it was.

He woke up in the hospital a day later; his body was still in excruciating pain. He squinted his eyes in the bright sunlight to see Madame Pomfrey scurrying around his bedside. "well you're awake are you? Good! Nearly bled to death!" she said shaking her head and bustling around the bed to his night stand.

"You're a lucky one you are. Could've bled to death if Miss Granger hadn't found you."  
Draco's eyes widened in surprise. That girl. She was sure something. She took on three Slytheirins, and got him back to the hospital. A very odd girl she is.

...

"That's horrible! But they were your friends!" Olivia said outraged.

"Yeah well they don't like traitors I suppose."

"Later on Hermione told me about a small squabble she had with Ron. "

...

"Why'd you do that? Then we would've been rid of him for good!" Ron nearly burst a vein in his temple.  
"I wasn't going to just let him bleed to death, for heaven sakes Ron, you should've seen what they were doing to him it was awful."  
"Yeah, I get it." He looked away bitterly.  
"Get what?"  
"You'd rather spend more time with him. I know."  
"What are you talking about."  
"I see the way you look at him, or touch his arm. You're with him nearly every night in the library. What exactly do you do there anyway?"  
"If you're suggesting that I'm cheating on you with Malfoy, you need to check your brain for damage."  
"Now you're calling me stupid!  
"Honestly Ronald, you're acting very immature!"  
"Well if that's what you think, then fine. Leave me. Go to your little secret lover."  
"Ugh How could you say that!" She was in tears now.  
"Humph, but just remember Hermione, all you'll ever be to that lonely git is a mudblood." She gasped in horror and ran away to her bedroom.  
"Well now you've done it." Harry said angrily.  
"What? What did she expect; she's spent more time with him than she does with either of us!"  
"I know, but you didn't have to yell at her like that."  
"I wasn't yelling, was I?" Harry nodded. He gave a loud sigh. "I wasn't completely out of line though." he said reassuring himself Harry just shook his head and returned his attention to his potions book. Ron laid his head down on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile Hermione was up in her room alone bawling her eyes out. How could Ron say such a thing? He knew she was in love with him didn't he? What more did he need?

...

"I was, not so sure how I felt about Hermione at that point. She was strange. And I was scared." This was a surreal feeling for him, he'd never expressed such emotion, especially to a stranger.

"What did she think of you?" Olivia asked, settling in to the cushiony chair.

"Hm," He didn't want to make himself seem too full of himself. "I think she felt like she was seeing me for the first time. I don't think I was what she thought I used to be." Olivia smiled and nodded to Draco.

...

The weeks flew by and he was making daily visits to the library and nightly visits to the room of requirement.

His relationship with Hermione was slowly developing. He no longer got eked by her busy body attitude or know it all nature. They just talked, like two friends do. She kept a wall up when she talked to him though, only discussing everyday things like potions class or the holiday that was coming up.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" she asked one night.

"I'm going home." he said somberly. She could tell he was dreading it for some reason, but never pushed on. "What about you?"

"I'm visiting with Ron's family." she said avoiding eye contact with him.

The next day was the last day before the train left for home-bound students so they made an unspoken agreement to meet tomorrow evening just like they had for the past week.

...

"That's when I felt it. That's when I felt the nervous feeling you get before a big test. I didn't want to go home. I just wanted to keep meeting her like we did."

...

Instead of studying they just relaxed and spoke quietly discussing all the things they'd do over the holiday. He knew she was telling lies just as much as he was. He told her he would just relax and probably have a big dinner for Christmas. Where in reality he would be meeting with several death eaters including Severus Snape to discuss Dumbledore's demise.

In return she told him she was going to visit the Weasley's and probably go shopping with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley where in reality she was probably going to be heading some meeting about Dumbledore's Army or the Order of the Phoenix. That's right, of course he knows about the order. Snape had warned him telling him every person there would kill him on the spot if they got wind of what he was doing.

At quarter till nine Mrs. Pince shooed them out and wished them a happy Christmas as she closed up for the night.

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione called to Draco's back. He turned around, still taking a couple steps and waved a hand in the air.

That Christmas had gone almost completely as he had expected. Draco met with Snape and got a clear picture of what was happening with the vanishing cabinet. It was nearly repaired and ready for use. The only thing he didn't account for was the anger his father showed when Draco had displayed doubt in his ability to go through with Voldemort's plot.

…..

How do you tell someone you were abused as a teenager? Let's be serious here, the only reason Hermione really cared about him was because of his father. Ironic how things work out isn't it?

The last thing he wanted was a therapy session with a twelve year old, but what if she started getting emotional like Hermione did when _she_ first found out about what happened at home?

…

"You ungrateful coward! This is our chance to redeem ourselves. Our name! And you want to selfishly deny the dark lords proposal?" He held onto his cane so tightly his hands were trembling, knuckles turning white. In an instant he held his cane up and swatted Draco across the face leaving a huge red imprint and a deep cut along the very edge. Draco was in more of a shock than physical pain but his father continued, jabbing him hard in the ribs and stomach with the end of the cane. And then one last strike across the face Draco fell to the floor and Luscious left the room.

He hadn't predicted the Christmas holiday to be like that. He knew he couldn't refuse again if he knew what was good for him. His father beat him two more times after that, trying to enhance the fact that he should be honored to be chosen by Lord Voldemort for this special mission.

His whole body ached when he returned to Hogwarts and he was sure he had a cracked rib or two but he didn't let that interfere with his daily routine; get up, breathe, take a shower, breathe, eat breakfast, breathe, go to class, breathe, go to lunch, breathe, go to class, breathe, go to dinner, breathe, meet with Hermione, **live**, go to the room of requirement, breathe, sleep, repeat. His only problem was he was forgetting to breathe. He couldn't focus on everything that was happening to him. His mixed emotions about Hermione, his new found conscience about killing Dumbledore, and definitely his lack of respect for his father. Who in their right mind abuses their son?

That night when Draco met Hermione in the library she could immediately tell something was wrong. "What's that on your face?" dammit, was that mark really still there. After the first beating his father was sure to hit him where it could be covered up because when his mother saw the mark on his face she started bawling.

"I just ran into something." he said offhandedly.

"Don't lie to me. You look like your whole body is in pain." he must have winced in pain one too many times. She gave him a sympathetic look which made his heart flutter a couple seconds before he regained composure.

"I was in a bit of a brush." that wasn't a total lie.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"It's just, my father and I had a bit of a disagreement on a few matters." she sucked in a deep breathe.

"Your _father _did this to you?"

"Its nothing I'm fine." he lied.

And she didn't press on it anymore that night. They kept their heads buried in the books, both feeling a little awkward about the discussion.

...

"Hold on, you completely lost me. What's with you and Dumbledore and death eaters?"

"Lord Voldemort assigned me to repair the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement so in the future I could smuggle death eaters into Hogwarts. And I was also supposed to kill Albus Dumbledore."

"You were supposed to? Well did you?"

He shook his head "Then who did?"


	7. Chapter 7

The year went on quicker than the first half. The cabinet was almost completely fixed and Hermione and Draco hadn't had any rough patches after the Christmas chat. They talked like they had been best friends their whole life. She loved that about their friendship, but she also felt guilty. Keeping Draco a secret and everything was killing her. Her friendships with Ron and Harry were slowly crumbling which truly upset her. They were her first friends at Hogwarts. They learned all of her fears and quirks first. They were her first true best friends. But things change, and life goes on. And she didn't feel the constant happiness that she felt when she was around them. She felt it with someone else.

The secret Draco was harboring was beginning to become overwhelming. "A family problem" He had called it when he was thinking about it. He never let Hermione in on what his mission was, or gave her any sign. He couldn't focus on his studies for more than twenty minutes, and he was soon missing classes two at a time. He was getting tense and stressed and snapped now in the last week more than he had ever before. Hermione noticed. She took him in and studied everything he did. His motive for every little move and sigh.

One night while they were studying in the library, Hermione couldn't hold back any longer.

"You know Draco; I'm a bit proud of you." He was totally taken by surprise, and could feel heat creep up his neck into his face. She was staring at him intently which made him uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you help that first year, I've seen you stick up for him."

"So?"

"You've changed." She gave a weak smile.

"You don't know... me." he sighed. "If you know what I'm doing... You don't deserve to be around me." She saw the pain in his words. _What could he have done that was so horrible?_

"Draco; always the bad guy, you know you don't _have_ to be. It doesn't have to be that way." He looked up at her and she was blushing, but her eyes were burning into his. There was only one slight moment of hesitation before she leaned forward, and their lips brushed lightly against each other. She jerked away immediately embarrassed but he brought her back kissing with more force and passion. They were so caught up that they disregarded the shuffling and scraping behind them.

She finally broke off leaving him to stare longingly at her. "I don't think I can do this... Ron."

"Right," he said bitterly. "Ron."

They spent the rest of the night studying silently, and secretly sneaking peaks out of the corner of their eyes. He thought she looked adorable the way she was still blushing. She caught him once and smiled to herself, yet still trying to concentrate on her potions homework.

It was that time again when they were shooed out. They said their quick goodbyes and left in opposite directions.

Hermione snuck up to her dorm again, but this time she did it carelessly and walked as if the ground was made of clouds. This was the first time she'd ever felt like this. Compared to Draco, Ron was nothing anymore. She was able to let her guard down with him; she could be herself around him. And if she thought she was messed up, just listening to Draco's words and the brokenness in his voice reassured her. He was someone she could love unconditionally without wasting her time. Wait love? Was she really thinking that far down the line? Who cares anymore! All she knew was Draco is new… and exciting!... And oh so wrong! How could she do this? She felt like a complete slut, how could she do something like this to Ron? If he ever found out he would be devastated. And he didn't deserve that.

She couldn't sleep that night so it was no surprise when she was falling asleep in her porridge the next morning.

"Hermione... Hermione.. you have a letter." She rubbed her eyes and looked around to find a neatly folded bit of parchment right in front of her.

"Who's it from?"

"I'm not sure." She said slowly opening it, but she had a good idea who it was from.

Dear Hermione,

It was nice to be able to chat again. I miss spending time with you.

Will you care to join me in the room of Requirement tonight at eleven? truly yours, Malfoy

She scanned over it quickly so she could put it away and avoid more unwanted attention. This morning the Great Hall seemed extra empty. _Everyone must be sleeping in today._ She thought to herself as she spooned a teaspoon full of porridge. She took another look around and kept her gaze on the green and silver table a little longer than the others.

"Looking for someone?" Ron's rough voice cut in on her thoughts. Yes she was looking for someone, but she didn't see him. The anticipation she'd built up that morning plateau'd. The only reason she'd gotten out of bed was to see his silver blonde hair, and permanent scowl that only vanished when she was by his side.

"No." She lied. Lately Ron had become extremely over protective, and almost controlling, over her.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" an airy voice appeared behind her.

"Sure Luna," she followed Luna to an empty part of the room where the two of them could talk in private.

"Hermione, I can't help but notice your infatuation with Draco." Hermione opened her mouth to object but Luna cut her off. "I just want to warn you that he's not the best choice for a person of your stature. What ever happened to Ron?" Hermione was surprised by her nosy attitude that was so unlike Luna.

"We, just had some issues we need to work out, and what are you talking about, Draco and I are just friends!"

"Really? Then why were you kissing him last night?" she asked dreamily. Worse case scenario, Hermione had to make something up.

"I don't know what you're talking about Luna, are you sure that's what you saw? Maybe you were sleep walking again?"

"Hmm, you may be right, but I still advise you to take a precaution when dealing with Draco, he has a bit of a mysterious side to him." And she danced off over to the Ravenclaw table.

_Yes he does, that's what is so appealing to me. Ron, I guess is one dimensional. He has no real emotions except love and hate and jealousy. What a dull boy._

Hermione walked back to her table, with hesitation. She didn't want to sit by Ron, but if she left now she would be bombarded by load of questions and assumptions by him.

So she sat down next to Ron and lovingly wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Ready for the quidditch match today?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, we're going to do great!" Harry said optimistically. He hadn't touched his breakfast; he was clearly nervous about the outcome.

"Who're you playing?" Hermione asked while sipping orange juice.

"The Slytherins." Ron grumbled. She nearly spat out her drink, and then started choking in the process.

"What a beautiful day for a quidditch match!" Lee Jordan's voice rang over the stands and into the open skies above. It _was_ a perfect day for quidditch. The sun was shining and not a cloud was in sight. She could easily spot Draco out of the rich green uniforms flying around above her. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Draco. Once in a while she would glance at Ron, who was clumsily blocking the quaffle with his head or broom. She couldn't help but let out a little laugh. That was the first man she'd ever fallen in love with. How slowly it happened, but when it did it was magical. She couldn't stop thinking about him. It almost scared her how quickly she'd fallen out of love with him. And all it took was another guy. A guy; a guy named Draco. The last person on Earth she'd ever thought share a connection with. But here she was, sitting at a Quiddith match completely ignoring her boyfriend just so she can watch the person whom she had countless midnight rendezvous with; the person who she and her other friends sweared to remain enemies with. _What have I gotten myself into?_ _I was about to break up with Ron, but now I'm getting cold feet with Draco. Is there honestly any right answer to this?_

At that moment the sea of gold and red erupted with cheers and applause, Harry had caught the snitch.

The celebration was boisterous and jaunty in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was getting sick of the loud whoops and chants. "honestly, they're acting as if they've won the world cup." she gathered her books and planned on going down to the library and throw in some extra studying before she went to dinner, but someone caught her before she made it there.

She was walking down a long and lonely corridor, and she couldn't shake the thought of someone following her. She made random turns and went in a complete circle a couple times just to prove it to herself: she had a stalker! She pulled out her wand and was ready to block anyone or anything that would come her way. She stood completely still for twenty seconds before she motioned to turn around but something caught her from behind. Someone's hands were gripping her wrists and forced her wand to drop to the ground.

"Where are you off to Hermione?"

She was surprised and relieved at the same time; It was Ron.

"Off to see Malfoy now?" he demanded.

"Ouch Ron you're hurting me! Let go!"

"No I can't let you go."

"Ron what's wrong with you? I can smell the fire whiskey on your breath! Why are you drinking?"

"Shut up! Now I want to know why you're sneaking off to see Malfoy!"

"I wasn't going to see him! I was going to the library!"

"That's where you meet him every night! I know I'm not stupid!" he turned her around to face him. In the dim lighting he looked even more menacing. He moved his grip to her arms and pushed her hard against the wall. In the background she could hear some portraits yelling and complaining about interrupting their peace but she didn't care, she just wanted to get out of there.

"Hermione! Why don't you love me anymore?" he started to sob. He shook her violently and shoved her against the wall again.

"Ouch! Ron. You're scaring me." She started to cry too after she went numb.

"Shut up!" he roughly pushed his lips on hers, she could feel the prickly stubble he'd forgotten to shave this morning because he was too nervous for the match.

"You're being a selfish bitch! You can't have me and Malfoy at the same time. So choose."

"Ron you don't know what you're saying. Draco and I are friends. " He was fuming, his face beet red "its just-"

"what?" he glared at her.

"We need each other."

"If there's things you cant tell me but you tell him! Well then it sounds clear enough to me." He said angrily pushing past her, shoving her back into the wall in the process.

She didn't know what to do. Should she sit there and finish crying, or should she go and tell Madame Pomphrey? Or should she go back to her room? She decided it would be best if she sat there and finished crying.

It was about two hours later after aimless wandering that she went to the Great Hall. Unfortunately Ron and Harry and Ginny were all still there. "Hello" she muttered. The nodded a response and she sat down next to Ginny. The meal went along awkwardly silent. The only ones talking were Ron and Harry and that was just a moment to ask to pass the honey. Hermione had not made eye contact with any of them and Ginny was upset. "whats wrong?" she asked gently.

"nothing" she quickly lied.

Ron was glaring at her but kept silent. They were both on edge, and the others knew it. Harry and Ron were sure to have a chat later, and so would Ginny and herself. That she was sure of.

10:56 pm

Hermione decided to head out and meet Draco, against her much better judgment.

She didn't wave or smile or make any sign of recognition that she even knew he was there when they met out side of the door.

That night they were sitting at a big wooden table that'd had appeared when they had gone through the room of requirement together. There were two chairs sitting side by side and across was a huge window that showed the night sky beautifully. They worked in silence on their studies until Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"Hermione are you feeling alright?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired I suppose." she sighed and closed her book clumsily, while dropping her quill. She let out a long sigh and held her face in her hands. Her shoulders here shaking and he could see small streams of tears run down her face.

"Hermione."

"I'm fine!" she cried out.

"What's wrong with you?" His voice echoed in the room. She just sat there silently, eyes glistening. Her face broke his heart. He couldn't bear to look at her anymore. "Hermione, you're scaring me." He said gently touching her arm. She was freezing.

"I don't, I don't love Ron anymore." She let out an embarrassing sob and covered her face, trying to hide her tears. He pulled her into his embrace and lightly brushing her hair.

"What happened?" he asked innocently.

"I'm not telling you. I don't want you to do anything *sniff* stupid."

"I promise I won't touch him."

"We, It was just a fight."

_"You're being a selfish bitch! You can't have me and Malfoy at the same time. So choose."_

_"Ron you don't know what you're saying. Draco and I are friends. " he was fuming, his face beet red "its just-" _

_"what?" he glared at her. _

_"We need each other."_

_"If there's things you cant tell me but you tell him! Well then it sounds clear enough to me." He said angrily pushing past her, shoving her into the wall in the process. _

"My friends don't like me anymore." She said. And it's your entire fault. For the past couple minutes she'd been staring at the same spot without blinking.

"You mean Potter and Weasley?" She nodded.

"And Ginny 'n Luna and Neville." She subconsciously started rubbing her arms. He stared at her in disbelief. Those people have no right to call her a friend. They were being incredibly rude and a couple good-for-nothing sacks of flesh considering being called a "friend".

...

"I was worried about her; you know she seemed depressed, like she was slowly going down. Like how I used to be before I met her." He let the sentence hang in the room. Olivia was staring out the window, yet still in obvious deep thought. There was so much she hadn't known about her mother. But still so much she had yet to learn.

"I think its time for you to leave." He said. When she came back around he was no longer looking at her. He stood up and walked over to the tea kettle.

She knew it was best not to hang around any longer, so she too stood up and walked to the door. Her hand lingered on the door knob as she reluctantly turned around. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure." He said, now stirring the water.

And then she left the apartment building, still a million questions left unanswered.

Dear readers,

Thank you so much for your support and I'm sorry I haven't written in um, months. That's embarrassing. So hopefully the next chapter will come faster than this one did. I hope yinz still like it, and uh, have a great day!

~Lazy-Afternoons-zzZ


End file.
